1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle structure, and more specifically, to a handle structure which provides the better gripping stability, the comfortable feeling, and the gripping quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional handle for a suitcase, a vacuum cleaner, an electric fan or the like generally includes a solid portion with a leather outer sleeve. The users may not feel comfortable when the luggage device or the suitcase is heavy. Although the handle must be rigid, there is usually not a significant load-bearing requirement for handles used for suitcase. Additionally, unlike handles for luggage, the comfort of the user when operating the handle has not previously been a primary consideration for the design of luggage handles. In this regard, users sometime experience an unpleasant sensation about slipping off the hand, resulting in the pressure reaction on the hand.
In view of this, the present invention provides a handle structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.